


keep those eyes wide by Fahye [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of keep those eyes wide by Fahye read by Rhea314.</p><p><b>Summary</b>: "If I had to have magic ritual sex with someone," Blue said thoughtfully, "Ronan would be near the top of the list."<br/>"That is less helpful than you seem to think it is," said Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep those eyes wide by Fahye [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikki373](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/gifts), [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [keep those eyes wide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429627) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



**Title** : keep those eyes wide  
**Author** : Fahye  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : The Raven Cycle  
**Character** : Adam/Ronan  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : "If I had to have magic ritual sex with someone," Blue said thoughtfully, "Ronan would be near the top of the list."  
"That is less helpful than you seem to think it is," said Adam.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5429627)  
**Length** 01:37:57  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/keep%20those%20eyes%20wide%20by%20Fahye.mp3.zip)


End file.
